In an impact tool which performs a hammering operation or a hammer drill operation by a tool bit on a workpiece such as concrete, dust is generated during operation. Therefore, some conventional impact tools are provided with a dust collecting device for collecting dust generated during operation. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-303271 discloses a dust collecting device having a cylindrical hood which is arranged to surround a tool bit. In this dust collecting device, dust generated by operation is sucked up through a front end opening of the hood and collected via a dust collecting hose.
When an operation is performed by the impact tool, a user visually checks the position of a front end of the tool bit all the time during operation. The hood of the dust collecting device attached to the impact tool may reduce visibility of the tool bit and the dust collecting hose for transferring dust may interfere with the operation.